This invention relates to method and apparatus for taking up a web, as from a loom, utilizing an oscillator roll moved in response to variations in web tension to lengthen a path in which the web must move to a takeup during a temporary change in the operation of the takeup.
It is a general practice in loom takeups to utilize a sensor including a pivoted compensator roll such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,804 to control cloth tension. Oscillations of the compensator roll take place in response to variations in tension in the cloth produced by the loom.
When utilizing the sensor mechanism of U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,804 in connection with a loom, a suitable doffing mechanism as illustrated as in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,563 is also often utilized. In such doffing arrangements the doffing mechanism may be engaged automatically or by moving a hand-operated lever as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,563. When a large web roll, which may weigh on the order of 6,000 pounds, is doffed it has been necessary to either slow the weaving machine or loom down or to stop it altogether depending on the length of time required for carrying out the doffing cycle. Such stoppage of the loom results in lost production time with possible reduction in product quality brought about by the necessity of stopping and then restarting the loom. Increased time is spent by production personnel as a result of such stopping and starting of the loom with increased maintenance as a result of wear and tear on the loom mechanism.
While the sensor and doffing apparatus utilized in connection with the takeup has been described in specific terms, it is to be understood that any suitable sensing mechanism or doffing mechanism may be employed utilizing the subject invention.